Coercion and Competition
by B.C Daily
Summary: Lily finds James after a particularly grueling Quidditch practice. LJoneshot ::Mature::


**Author's Notes: **Written in honour of Marianne's birthday. Enjoy!

* * *

She found him lying face down atop his mattress, arms spread, back bare, feet dangling limply off the end of the bed. The door creaked loudly as Lily pushed it open. James let out a muffled groan.

"Any survivors in here?" she called.

There was another sad sounding moan elicited from the bed, followed quickly by a rather disgruntled, "_No_."

Lily bit back a smile, stepping into the dormitory and kicking the door closed behind her. Carefully, she tiptoed towards the bed, sidestepping the protective pads, gloves, and Quidditch robes that littered her trail. James lay with one cheek plastered against his pillow, eyes closed, glasses hanging crookedly across his nose, entirely prone. His discarded shirt hung loosely off one side of the bed. He was still wearing his practice pants.

Lily crouched down, dropping a brief kiss between his eyebrows.

"That's terribly unfortunate. Decent boyfriends are so hard to come by these days." She sifted her fingers through his fringe, pushing the dark locks back from his forehead. "Bad practice?" she asked.

James grunted, leaning into her touch. His answer came from only one side of his mouth. "Fucking cockpots, the whole lot of them. Hotch's got his bloody head up his arse, Sirius won't pay attention, Marnie's botched up her ruddy aim—hit me with a sodding _Bludger_."

"Here?" Lily brushed her fingers across the purpling splotch blooming along the left side of James's ribcage. He nodded jerkily.

"I ache. Everywhere." He sighed heavily, his face lining with obvious strain. "Reckon I pulled a muscle or something. I'm in shambles"

"As bad as shambles?" Lily's fingers drifted slowly along James's side for a few seconds more. She pursed her lips. "Hmm."

Abruptly, she rose to her feet.

James's eye popped open. "Hey."

"Quiet." Mindful not to prod his injury, Lily quickly toed off her shoes before carefully maneuvering herself over James's body. She lowered herself onto his lower tailbone, straddling his hips with her thighs.

"Lily?" James asked warily.

Lily didn't answer. Instead, she dropped her fingers onto his upper back, tentatively searching his soft skin with her hands, feeling the warm flesh sink around her nudging fingertips. She prodded gently at his skin, creeping around until she got a feel for the tense muscles resting beneath. With practiced skill, she kneaded the tightened area, applying a firm pressure that didn't bear down too deeply. James let out a low groan.

"_Fuck_," he hissed.

Lily paused in her ministrations. "Hurt?"

"No, no. Good hurt. Good." James cut his words short as he let out another moan. "_Fuck_."

Lily bit her lip in a smug grin. She sank her fingers in a bit further, working along the tight patches of muscle that bridged up his right shoulder. She kept her touch lighter than usual, knowing her fingers were cool against his warm body and that the sensation might prove too much. She'd always had a knack for the massage thing, though she didn't think she'd ever shared that particular tidbit with James. Her fingers moved to his neck, rubbing the stiffness from his shoulders with deft motions. Beneath her fingers, James shivered.

"Christ, Lil," he breathed.

She continued with her ministrations for several minutes, taking her time with his upper back and shoulders, becoming more cautious when she reached his left side. The bruise was an ugly one, and she didn't want to damage him any further. His knotted muscles took a decent amount of effort to sort out, but Lily enjoyed the task and the enthusiastic response it elicited from her helpless boyfriend. James gripped the sheets with clenched fists, and more than once hissed contently through his teeth, spouting out any number of compliments and encouragements.

Lily found her fingers moving lower on their own accord, following the arched curve of his spine until she was dutifully massaging along the waistband of his trousers. Tentatively, her fingers shimmied beneath the fabric. After a moment, James cleared his throat.

"Pardon me, but what kind of massage is this?" His tone was low and somewhat strained. Lily grinned, spreading her fingers wider.

"Just finding all the tense muscles." She kept her voice soft and airy. Her hands shifted. "There seems to be one hiding _just_ around this way…"

"_Ah_." James's swift intake of breath as her fingers closed around his stiffening cock was enough to draw a laugh from her. She fondled him with clumsier caresses, swallowing down her giggles. "You know, I reckon this particular—_ah_—technique might be better utilized if I turned round, no?"

"Who's the masseuse here?" Lily asked, but ceased her fondling long enough to slip her hand out of his trousers so that he could turn. He did so quickly, rolling onto his back with minimal difficulty. Lily settled herself atop his pelvis, grinning as James's hands shifted from gripping the sheets to gripping her hips. She ground gently into him. "I suppose we might try it your way."

James closed his eyes as she moved. "Glad to help."

Lily knew she was teasing viciously, but James had ditched her for Quidditch practice—_again_—and she reckoned she had a point to make. She rocked against him in a careful rhythm, feeling his cock grow harder against her inner thigh. The bruise along his side was a hindrance, but nothing she couldn't maneuver around. She slowed her rocking, leisurely leaning forward until she'd brought her face to his.

"Quidditch is stupid," she said, scattering his jaw line with kisses. She flicked her tongue over his skin playfully.

"Incredibly," James wheezed. His hands moved lower, bunching her skirt in his fists until it rid up around her hips. "Fucking stupid."

"You should probably abolish practices altogether—but especially when your girlfriend would rather have you stay in bed."

James shifted his head until he could catch her lips with his. It was an eager, forceful meshing of mouths. His tongue swept against hers in swift strokes. Lily felt the heat of it all the way to her toes. She pushed against him, her hands drifting from his chest down towards his waistband once again. She fumbled with the ties holding the pants in place.

James grabbed the hemline of her shirt and tugged. "Off," he ordered.

Lily slowed in her work with the ties. She kissed him hard, quick. "No morning practice tomorrow," she whispered. She rocked her hips against him again: once, twice. "Or Wednesday. I don't like waking up alone. It's lonely. And boring."

James groaned. "Come on, Lil. We've a match next week—"

Lily dropped the pant ties and instantly began to move off him.

"Wait a—_ah_." James winced as he sat up too quickly, grabbing hold on his side with one hand and catching hold of Lily's hip with the other. Lily paused, refusing to show any sympathy. James let out a ragged, exasperated breath. He glared at her. "This isn't fair. It's dirty blackmail. Sexual coercion."

Lily shrugged carelessly. "A witch has to do what a witch has to do."

James threw her a look. "You think I _want_ to get up in the morning? Leave you there? Come off it, Lil. You know better than that."

"You can have your practices in the afternoon. They don't have to be at the crack of dawn."

"But then the other teams will spy! We can't take—"

"You can't take that, you don't take _me_."

James scowled at her stubborn jibe, looking quite like a child who'd just been told he couldn't have dessert until after he'd finished his supper. Lily stood strong, remaining propped up on her knees and making certain that no part of her was touching any part of him. Perhaps this wasn't the most creditable way to win an argument, but Lily was knowledgeable enough about the intricacies of debate to know that you always went for your opponent's weakness. Her boyfriend had a few of those, but his fallibility pertaining to his unfortunate disposition as a perpetually pervy eighteen-year-old male was one that she could easily target—and heartily enjoy manipulating.

It was a losing battle from the start, and they both knew it. Lily sensed her victory drawing closer, watched as the annoyance, the consideration, the eventual resignation flashed over James's face. She hid her smile, careful to mask her triumph behind an impassive expression. When James finally let out his aggravated sigh, her stomach fluttered with success.

"Fine," he conceded, looking only partially irritated about the indulgence. His fingers dug into her hip. "I'll see if the pitch is available in the afternoon—but only tomorrow and Wednesday. We need the two-a-day on Friday."

"Deal," Lily said, and gleefully plopped back down on his lap. She gripped his face between her hands, tugging his mouth to hers and lavishing it with an enthusiastic kiss. "There. Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?"

In response, James deepened the kiss, arching into her as he parted her lips with his. Lily laughed, breaking away only long enough to grab the ends of her shirt and quickly shuck it over her head. James hummed appreciatively, nipped at her ear.

"There. Now that wasn't so difficult, was it?" he said.

"Shut up." Lily pounced, catching his lips again and snogging him with the proper amount of gusto to ensure that he fell back against bed once more, taking her down with him. James hooked an arm around her waist, using it as leverage to roll them over until he was situated above her. He wasted little time. His mouth skimmed wet across the curve of one breast before promptly shoving the flimsy fabric of her bra aside. One round tit popped out of its holster. He clamped onto her nipple, kneading the other un-lavished breast with a caressing palm.

"Watch it. I like this bra," Lily said.

James mostly ignored her, continuing his luxuriant work with her tits, though he did eventually get around to pulling each bra strap down and unhooking the skimpy garment that was hindering his access. He split his attention between the two tender mounds, sucking and nibbling and performing his own sort of massage as Lily withered beneath him. She gripped his hair, fisting the silky strands between her fingers and holding him in place. When the ministrations became too much, Lily skimmed her hands down his back, around to his stomach, and then returned once more to the ties on his trousers. Eagerness prodding her on, she made quick work of the fastenings.

"Off," she mimicked breathlessly, already pushing the fabric down over his hips. James chuckled heatedly, but helped her shed the bothersome bottoms. His boxer shorts soon followed. After quickly kissing her mouth again, Lily felt James's calloused palms slowly gliding up her bare legs, finally finding purchase beneath her bunched up skirt. His fingers hooked around the thin wisp of lace that served as her knickers, already wet with heated moisture. Lily moaned as his hand brushed between her legs.

"Someone's moving quickly," he said, but didn't sound the least bit disappointed by the prospect. He pushed her knickers aside, taking a moment to run his fingers up and down her cunt before quickly slipping two inside of her.

"_James_." Lily bit down on his shoulder, trying to muffle the mews of delight that were threatening to burst from her as his fingers began to move. His thumb came to a rest against her clit, and deftly massaged there as his other digits slithered in and out of her. Unable to keep quiet, Lily tried muting the sounds against his mouth. Her body quivered as she kissed him mindlessly.

She'd been positively dripping before he'd even begun, so Lily knew it would only be a matter of minutes before she'd be squeezing and clasping around his fingers. She had little doubt that James could make her come twice, but she found herself oddly eager to have the first time be with him inside her. James seemed to have no such inclination, rubbing and pillaging her cunt without restraint. Lily didn't know if she'd have the strength to stop him, but something must have given away her hesitation because James soon broke their kiss and slowed his movements.

"No more," Lily panted, blindly grappling for his glasses—already shoved high on his forehead—and tossing them carelessly onto the bedside table. James knew the signal—glasses off, cock in.

"Sure?" he asked, but wasted little time in removing his fingers from beneath her knickers. He eagerly worked the bit of fabric down her legs. Lily nodded furiously.

"Want you inside—oh, _hell_. Hurry." She grasped his cock, giving it a quick few jerks to urge him on. Never one to need much prodding, James abandoned her knickers around one of her socked ankles and made his way back up to her, crushing his lips to hers in a desperate sort of rush. Lily moaned into his mouth, simultaneously guiding his cock towards her entrance. James needed no further encouragement. With one, slick thrust, he slammed into her.

"_Fuck_." His head dropped into the crook of her neck, sucking heatedly on her thrumming pulse point. For a moment, he didn't move, buried to the hilt inside of her warm sheath. Lily whimpered, begging nonsensically for him to go, move, touch, _something_. She couldn't take it much longer.

"_James_. Please. I need…need—"

"This?" James pulled out, then thrust into her again. Lily cried out her agreement.

His movements started slow, sluggish, a jerky slip out before he gyrated his hips back into her again. Lily's teeth clamped down on her lower lip, the pleasured cry still escaping her throat as his cock moved in and out of her. He was quick to establish a rhythm, one so brilliantly familiar that Lily would have thought she'd be used to it by now. She wasn't, not even close, and every plunge was like a new slice of heaven, a magical madness she had no control over. The pleasure washed over her, humming in every shaking limb. Her head swam. Her heart hammered.

"Lil…_shit_…hold it—"

"There. _There_." She locked her legs around his hips and lifted herself into his drives, moaning as he hit a sweet spot. Her body sang its approval, tightening and tingling in harmonious waves. The pressure that had been peaking minutes before began to rise again, precariously close to exploding. James's fingers threaded through her hair, curling into loose fists as his strokes became more fervent. Lily moaned, deliberately squeezing her muscles around him. He buried his groan into her mouth.

"Quit that, or this is over," he panted, nipping at her lip. Lily let out a breathless laugh, squeezing again.

"A competition, then? Who can make the other come first?" She lifted her hips off the mattress, rolling against him. Judging by his quick intake of breath and the way his cock twitched inside her, the movement made its point.

"Minx," he grunted, but met her movement with a returning circular stroke of his own. Lily's giggles faded into groans.

It was a good thing that she didn't much mind losing this particular match, and perhaps part of her own genius to play on her boyfriend's undoubtedly colossal competitive streak. Lily knew from the start that the literal victory would not be hers. She pulled at his hair (a weakness of his), met each of his shallow plunges with a move of her own, but the contractions clasping his cock in an unsteady rhythm were only partially of her own doing, and when James's hand skimmed down her body to quickly finger her clit once more, Lily was of no mind to win.

"Don't…_Merlin_, harder… _James_—"

Squeezing her eyes shut, she unleashed her throaty scream into his shoulder, relishing the internal rush that surged suddenly, twisting her insides into a jumble of charged nerves. Her body shuddered, spasm after glorious spasm plundering through her in a heated climax that left her spent, sated.

It took her several minutes of gasping recovery to realise that she hadn't been alone in her moment of release.

Still on top of her, James pressed a trail of wet kisses towards her ear.

"Tie?" he said.

Lily laughed hoarsely, held him close. "Tie," she said.


End file.
